narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Vorbeck
Lisa Vorbeck is a Soldat and a member of the Soldaten Rebels. She assisted in the battle against the Blitzleute. Appearance Lisa has fair skin, and she has brown eyes and brown hair that is in a thick, tight braid that goes down to the small of her back. She wears a blue sweater with khaki pants, with a gold necklace and bracelets. Personality Lisa doesn't speak much, but she is a fierce fighter who doesn't run from a battle. She works well with Sabine Grindle, and the two are often seen fighting together. She supports the goals of the Soldaten Rebels in preventing the Blitzleute from declaring war on the Shinobi. Abilities Lisa is a capable fighter who contributed her fair part in the battle against the Blitzleute. She is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant who frequently works together with her Solaten Rebel compatriot Sabine, combining their skills in combat. Lisa's Kraft is called Sonnescheinen; it allows her to create a ball of shining energy which she can hurl at her enemies. When the energy balls make contact with something, they erupt into a wave of intense light that temporarily blinds anyone within a close distance. Story Allies at the Spectrum Lisa is present when Matt Withau is introduced to the Soldaten Rebels by Eva Ferguson. She travels with them to Europe in order to combat the Blitzleute who are stationed in various countries across the continent. The first time that Lisa has significant mention is in Paris when the Rebels are surrounded by the members of the Parisian Blitzleute. Rebel leader Daniel Heinrich orders Lisa to team with Sabine Grindle in order to battle Kirstin Dortmund. As the Parisian Blitzleute wage a frontal assault against the Rebels, battles are waged across the city. Lisa and Sabine engage Kirstin in combat, and when Kirstin demands they step aside, the two Rebels refuse and begin fighting. Kirstin's Erdemann and Erdehunde Kräften prove challenging for the two by outnumbering them, but Lisa and Sabine work together and eventually begin defeating Kirstin's earth creatures. As they begin to take advantage over Lisa, defeating all of her creatures and preparing to make the final move against her, Kirstin uses her Groß Erdemann to bring an enormous golem onto the battlefield. All battles are interrupted as everyone's attention is turned onto the gargantuan creature Kirstin has summoned, and Lisa and Sabine immediately engage the golem in combat. The two put up a valiant effort against the gigantic creature, but the golem's huge and destructive attacks leave them unable to put up any effective measures. The golem proceeds to attack them, and as Lisa is nearly killed, Sebastian Hereth intervenes and saves her life. She then tells her and Sabine to retreat, as they are unable to put up any decent fight. Lisa agrees, and she and Sabine withdraw for the remainder of the Battle of Paris. After the battle has concluded, multiple Rebels are left severely injured in the aftermath and must recover before the group can move on. Lisa helps to watch over the injured members of the group while others explore Paris. After the Rebels recover from their injuries, the group as a whole travels to Switzerland. Following a short incursion with the Blitzleute who reside there, the group moves on. While traveling to Liechtenstein to fight the lone Blitzleute residing there, Benjamin Karsten suggests that they split into two parties in order to defeat the Blitzleute more quickly. Daniel accepts this idea and splits the group up, and Lisa is in the group that travels to Munich to battle the Blitzleute operating there, including their leader Johann Ferguson. The next time Lisa is seen, she and Sabine save Gabriella Clemens from an attack by Hans Petrus. As Gabriella is left to recover from her injuries, Lisa and Sabine engage Hans in battle, forcing him into a defensive as he is steadily beaten back. As Gabriella rejoins the fight, she makes a final assault against Hans, which he is unable to defend against as Gabriella chokes him and strangles him to death. As Hans collapses to the ground, Lisa and Sabine stand over his body looking down at him. Later on, as Johann enacts his final move, a suicide act called Schwerkraft which prevents the Rebels from escaping as he builds up energy to explode. Rebels second-in-command Helene Diethelm gathers the Rebels in their cargo jet, but it still is not enough to get them away from Johann. Daniel, seeing this, exits the aircraft and makes one final assault against Johann. His attack eliminates Johann's gravitational field, allowing the Rebels to escape while Johann blows himself up, apparently killing both himself and Daniel. As the remaining Rebels successfully escape, they are left to pick up the pieces as well as clear their name with European authorities. After this is done, Matt requests that they return to the site of Daniel's death. The Rebels agree, and they return to the Blitzleute castle to find Daniel there, alive and waiting for them. Category:Character Category:OC